I am Damaged
by iamamessofawriter
Summary: Years later, in some unforgettable town, someone would mention that he looked like Hell. Bracken would let out an empty and hollow laugh, taking a sip of some alcohol he couldn't be bothered to remember, and would coarsely whisper out; "I just got back.' Characters aged up to 21.


**A/N: yes, yes I know that I should be working on my other story right now, but a chapter will be up soon! Also, sorry for all the mistakes, I read over this like once. Also, Seth is like 21 now, and Bracken looks around that. Please review! Thanks for reading and have a good time!**

Title: I am Damaged

Summary: Years later, in some unforgettable town, someone would mention that he looked like Hell. Bracken would let out an empty and hollow laugh, taking a sip of some alcohol he couldn't be bothered to remember, and coarsely whisper out; "I just got back."

Paring(s): Bracken/Seth

Warnings: Implied death and non-descriptive gore.

Based off of "I am Damaged" from Heathers the Musical.

 _ **I am damaged**_

Ash rained down around Seth, clouding his vision and filling up his lungs as coughs wracked his body. This isn't how things were supposed to go. He shouldn't be here, near death and surrounded by people who were planning on pushing him to fall into an endless darkness. Bleeding heavily through a wound on his head and bruises littering his body, his vision was cloudy at best.

 _ **Far too damaged**_

Bracken swung his horn, barely managing to fend off the hoards of monsters surrounding him. Beautiful, pure power radiated off him, zipping and rushing through the creatures of the dark around him. Yet he only had one goal in mind, let him power through the darkness. He just needed to get to Seth.

 ** _But you are not beyond repair._**

Seth stumbled to get up, blood dripping onto the dusty floor whenever he coughed. He could hear the wails from creatures of the night, circling around the one source of light that shone out in the night. _Oh God,_ he thought, panic setting in at the thought of Bracken at the middle of that. Despretly blinking the dust out of his eyes, he blanched at the at the sight of his unicorn, bleeding and barely managing as monsters stumbled over themselves get a chance to kill the precious creature. A final burst of adrenaline spread through his blood, gathering up shadows to hide his body slowly making its way across the room He could let his unicorn die.

 ** _Stick around here, make things better._**

Bracken stared as Seth fought against the creatures attacking him, fire alighting his hands and determination shining in his eyes. Even as blood poured down his skin and bruises were scattered around his body, Bracken thought he looked as beautiful as ever. His boyfriend, fighting what he was destined to work with, for him. He knew what was happening to him, the silver blood pouring down his midsection, his horn just out of his grasp. But he trusts Seth, as always, and he knew he would do good in his footsteps.

 ** _Cuz you beat me fair and square._**

Seth's eyes shone with fury as he took on the creatures that had dared to touch his Bracken, to let their corrupt power grace his boyfriend. Then again, he supposed that he too could be seen as corrupt, but his phase of believing that had been over for long. As he smothered the last one, he turned around to where he had last seen Bracken, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he stared at him.

"No," he whispered, his breath coming out hard and labored. He stumbled over to where Bracken was sitting, taking his hand into his own.

 ** _Please stand back now, little further._**

Bracken weakly tried to push Seth away from him, leaving blood left on his shirt. He didn't want his beloved to see him die. When Seth would look back at him, he would only want him to remember good times. But of course, stubborn, beautiful Seth wouldn't leave him, opting for tracing patterns on Brackens' face. He put his head close to Bracken's, his voice low and scratchy as he whispered;

"We have to go," he said, voice breaking with emotion. Bracken smiled up at him, eyes shining with tears. He gently Seth's face, tucking strands of hair behind his ear. The smile that had caught his lips was sad, yet filled with pride.

 ** _Don't know what this thing will do._**

"Seth," Bracken croaked out, "The horn." He finished, his eyes flickering over to where the powerful object lay. Seth shook his head, biting his lip as he stared into Brackens beautiful blue eyes. He could leave him, he would never leave him. But the desperation in Brackens' eyes forced him to slowly reach behind him, blindly searching for the horn. As his hand wrapped around it, he nearly dropped it at the heat that radiated off of it. But weakly, he managed to place it in Brackens outstretched hand. At the moment Seth didn't understand what was going to happen to the horn, but later he would understand why that dark unicorn was so powerful. A dead unicorn meant an absence of magic from the world, that needed to be replaced by the amount in the horn. Whether it be dark magic or light.

 ** _Hope you miss me._**

Bracken pushed at Seth, using the last of his strength to save him.

"No, Bracken, I'm not going to leave you." Seth sobbed, grabbing his boyfriends shoulders. "Please," Bracken breathed, once again forcing Seth away from him. " Don't let this break you." He said, pain waining his features as he weakly grasped Seth's hand before letting it fall limp at his side.

 ** _Wished you'd kiss me. Then you'd know I worship you_**

Seth desperately pulled Bracken against him in a kiss, body trembling with sobs. He gripped his hair with ferocity, the taste of iron and salt leaking between them. Bracken gripped Seth's jaw, letting his thumb caress away the tears making their way down his face. It was a kiss of all the memories they never got to make, and all the futures they never had. Of their first meeting in that dusty dungeon, of all the times they saved each other. It was a kiss of lost hopes and broken dreams, of final breaths and first loves. As they tore away from each other, breathing heavily, their foreheads against each other, they mourned all they never had.

 ** _Ill trade my life for yours_**

Bracken pushed against Seth once more, letting Seth stumble away from him. He let an empty smile race to his face, watching as his beautiful Seth summoned some dark creature to take him away. He just needed him to be safe. However, as their conversation continued his eyes widened in horror as a mist began swirling between Seth and him. No, he tried to shout as he felt his injuries fade away, reappearing on Seth's skin. He thrashed and slammed as he ran to where his love had sunk onto the ground, blood collecting around him.

"Seth, no," he whispered, grabbing his head to cradle. This time, Seth reached to tuck a strand of silver hair behind Brackens' ear.

"Take him away," Seth muttered, closing his eyes.

 ** _Wait, hold on_**

Bracken kicked out as he felt the shadow horse throw him onto his back before racing off. He screamed out, desperately trying to race back to his beloved. He couldn't leave him to die, he was supposed to be there. He had lived for thousands of years, and Seth had barely managed to reach two decades. Bracken had done things that deserved this death, not Seth. He had to save him, he could let Seth die like this. Oh God, his beautiful, brave Seth.

 ** _Our love is God_**

Seth could feel his life burning out with each passing second, the blood pouring around him. He had lived a good life, if not with sorrow, but a good life nonetheless. He thought back on his childhood, of days spend with Kendra and his parents, oblivious to the dangers in the world. And the adventures he had with the friends he found at Fablehaven, of late nights with the satyrs, of early mornings with a grumpy Vanessa and an overly cheerful Warren. Of his time with Bracken, of all the nights just enjoying each other's presences, basking in the other. He had many regrets, and yet he could feel nothing but joy in his final moments.

 ** _Our love is God_**

Brackens' eyes were dried and crusty after hours of being on the shadow horse. He had no idea where Seth had instructed the creature to bring him, but it was taking almost the whole night. He didn't fight anymore, long since feeling his lover die. He didn't do much at all or feel much. He could almost describe this as numb, but there was still a heavy feeling of sorrow hidden deep below everything. Seth had once said that their love was God, after listening to some music that Bracken had never heard about. He had laughed at the time, saying that he didn't think any God could create what they had. And now, he didn't think that any God would be horrible enough to take this away.

 ** _Say hi to God_**

Years later, in some unforgettable town, someone would mention that he looked like Hell. Bracken would let out an empty and hollow laugh, taking a sip of some alcohol he couldn't be bothered to remember, thinking back to everything that had been through. Of how all his true friends had died long, long ago, before this century even occurred, and would coarsely whisper out;

"I just got back."


End file.
